


Quirk Armor Energize

by KrazyGames



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Mineta Minoru Faces Consequences, Tags May Change, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Faces Consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyGames/pseuds/KrazyGames
Summary: Izuku's quirk was called useless, I mean he can create weird objects but they don't seem to do anything but he knows that their is more to his quirk.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I put this off for a while mostly because I have been playing Digimon Cyber Sleuth alot. I will try to post a second chapter of this tomorrow. More notes at the end

"Not all men are created, it is a lesson I learned growing up" those were words Midoriya Izuku had lived by since his quirk was considered useless by everyone. He knew that their was more to his quirk then what he and everyone could see. He remembered how excited he was when his quirk first came in.

*Flash Back 10 Years Ago*

"Wow your quirk is so cool Kaachan" Midoriya said has Bakugou created little explosions from his hands.

Everyone in class praised Bakugou's quirk saying that it was perfect for heroics and that he could easily become number 1. Midoriya saw how happy his friend was and couldn't wait for his quirk so the two could become heroes together. For the next few days the group of friends would go out and explore the woods when Bakugou slipped off a log into a river. Midoriya being the person he was climb down to help him only to have his hand slapped away.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP DEKU" Bakugou screamed.

"Kaachan-" was all Midoriya could say before Bakugou hit him with an explosion knocking the green haired boy to the ground.

From that day forward one of Bakugou's favorite pass times was to use his quirk to hurt Midoriya. For the next few weeks teachers did nothing since it looked like Midoriya may not even have a quirk. That is until one day when Izuku woke up to find a weird egg thing that had a fire pattern, a single blade coming out of the top like a horn and a strange symbol. He picked up the thing and ran to his mom and began to show her the weird egg. Inko took it from him and began calling the quirk doctor to get it examined. Once that was done she told Izuku to get dressed so they can go to the doctor.

*30 Minutes Later*

"Well it looks like your son's quirk has finally appeared" the doctor said.

"I see that but what does my son's quirk even do?" Inko asked.

"Unfortunately I was not able to figure out what this thing can do, I feel like if this thing can do more it may take a while to appear. For now you need to fill out the quirk registration form, right now you just need a name" the doctor said handing the papers to the mother.

Inko and Izuku agreed to call his quirk strange egg for the time being and went home. Izuku was excited he wanted to know what his quirk can do, he spent the next few hours speculating what this thing could do. He also was excited for school so he can show this thing to his classmates. Has he looked over what his quirk made he and Inko saw that it began to glow and flew into Izuku. After Inko made sure her son was ok she looked at the now burned shirt and saw a strange symbol on Izuku's chest right above his heart. Izuku told his mother he was fine and and began trying to see if he could summon the egg thing, after 2 hours he did it and couldn't wait to show his class. It was now Monday and Izuku made his way to school with a smile on his face. Has he got to class he saw Kaachan and ran to him to show him his quirk.

"Kaachan I finally got my quirk" Midoriya said.

"Wait really well show me" he demanded.

Izuku then summoned the strange egg and lifted his shirt to show the symbol on his chest. Has Bakugou looked at the thing and tried to blow it up and saw their wasn't even a scratch on it, he then threw it at the was breaking the wall. The teacher scolded him while Izuku retrieved the egg.

"Does that thing even do anything?" Bakugou asked annoyed.

"I can feel like their is more to it but haven't been able to figure anything out yet" Midoriya explained.

"So your quirk is useless just like you, I guess Deku really is a perfect nickname for you because everything about you is useless" Bakugou laughed with his goons.

Izuku was hurt by this but he made a promise to himself that he would figure out his quirk and then he would become a hero has great has All Might.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sludge villian incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right so I have decided that Izuku's armors will give him super physical abilities when active and his body will change for the digimon on all fours

It had been ten years since Izuku first got his quirk and not much has changed since then not much has changed. One of the biggest changes was that Izuku's quirk made three new objects, the first was a weird yellow thing with a tiny spike at the top, the second was a silver cone like object with wings, and finally the third looked like a giant pint flower with red markings. Unfortunately he still has not been able to figure out what his quirk can do still, he has tried everything he could think of from meditation to yoga but still zero results. Sadly because his quirk was still considered useless the other students at Aldera Junior High bullied him for wanting to be a hero despite that some of his classmates has quirks worse than his. Which brings him to another change that made him mad and that was Bakugou Katsuki his former friend had become a bully. Their was no better way to put it he had started intimidating people and telling them that they shouldn't apply to UA because it would ruin his origin story, whatever that means.

He had done his best to defend people from the explosive boys wraith and it worked. The people he protected however would start to bully him in hopes to get on Bakugou's good side. The staff were just has bad, they actively ignore any of the bullying Bakugou did but anyone else would get in trouble. They stopped others from messing with him but if Bakugou destroyed his notebook then nothing would happen which is why he left his quirk analysis notebooks at home. Right now he was in his final year of junior high and the teacher was talking about the career before throwing the papers into the air.

"Who am I kidding you all want to be heroes" the teacher exclaimed in excitement.

"Tch teach don't lump me in the same group with all these extras" Bakugou said with a smirk.

"That's right you applied to UA Bakugou" the teacher said.

"UA!" "They only have a 2% acceptance rate" "What makes you think that we can't get into UA" a bunch of students began saying.

"SHUT UP I PASSED THE MOCK EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS AND MY QUIRK WILL MAKE IT EASY TO GET IN" Bakugou screamed.

"Oh it looks like Midoriya applied to UA has well" the teacher said.

"Midoriya no way he could make it into UA" "Yeah his quirk is useless" "DEKU" his classmates laughed has Bakugou destroyed his desk with an explosion.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT APPLYING TO UA" Bakugou screamed.

"I can apply to whatever school I want to and you can't stop me" Midoriya said.

"Now now you two calm down it is time for class" the teacher said.

*Time skip to the end of school*

"We are not done yet Deku" Bakugou growled being followed by Wings and Fingers.(I don't remember their names)

"I believe we are" Midoriya said.

"Shut up Deku you and your quirk are useless you would die the instant the the entrance exam begins" Wings said with a smirk.

Bakugou then threw a punch and knocked Midoriya to the ground while wings and fingers laughed. Midoriya started getting up rubbing his cheek that was punched before looking at Bakugou and his lapdogs.

"Their is one way you can be a hero, pray for a better quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof" Bakugou said has the three left.

Midoriya was shocked that he had actually said that, he really hoped that he could help Bakugou so he wouldn't risk getting in trouble at UA but maybe it was already too late. He grabbed his backpack and began walking home, on his way he decided to take a short cut under an underpass. Luck was not on his side has a sewer lid shot into the air and a giant sludge pile came out which started looking at him.

"A medium size invisibility cloak you will do nicely" the sludge villian said has he captured him and began to forcing his way into his body.

Has he was about to black out he heard a voice yell something, it sounded like Detroit Smash before everything went dark. When he began to regain consciousness he felt someone lightly slapping his face and when he opened his eyes only to see All Might standing above him. 

"ALL MIGHT!" Midoriya shouted in excitement.

"YES I AM THOUGHT WE LOST YOU FOR A SECOND" All might said.

"Where is the sludge villian?" Midoriya asked.

"NO NEED TO WORRY YOUNG MAN I HAVE THE VILLIAN RIGHT HERE" All might said holding up an empty soda bottle with the villian in it.

"Ok, oh yeah can I get an autograph?" Midoriya asked handing an empty notebook and pen.

"OF COURSE, HERE YOU GO NOW I BETTER GET THIS GUY TO THE STASTION" All might said before jumping only to notice he had a hitch hiker.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LET GO" All might said.

"IF I LET GO I WILL DIE" Midoriya yelled back.

"Oh right" All might said before landing.

"That was completely dangerous young man why would you do that?" All might asked.

"I wanted to ask you if someone with a quirk that's full capabilities never seem to activate can be a hero" Midoriya asked only to see All might puff into smoke and in his place was a skeleton guy.

"Ahh an imposter" Midoriya said mentally preparing for a fight.

"Calm down kid I am All might" All might said.

"What happened?" Midoriya asked.

"Five years ago I got injured by a villian and half of my raspatory system and stomach were destroyed" All might explained has he showed his injury.

"Five years ago, you mean your fight with the Toxic Chainsaw?" asked Midoriya.

"You know your stuff but no the guy could never do this, the villian that did this was hidden from the world and to answer your question I feel it would be too dangerous to be a hero with a quirk like that" All might said.

"I would recommend become a police officer it may not get the same respect but you will still help people, it's good to dream just try to be realistic" All might said but noticed how hurt the boy was and felt he was too harsh.

"Look sorry if I was to harsh but has long has you can't use your quirks full power but if you can learn how to use your quirk then their is still a chance that you can be a hero" All might said before leaving.

Midoriya was not sure how to feel, on one hand he had been told he had a chance but on the other he had to figure out how his quirk works. He left a few minutes after All might lost in thought he let his feet carry him to another fight and what he saw shocked him. The sludge villian was free and was holding Bakugou hostage, he looked and saw Death Arms, Mt Lady, Kamina Wood and Backdraft not doing much. He heard the people say that the heroes quirks were useless so they were waiting for someone with a better quirk. Izuku was pissed, they were going to let someone die because their quirks were useless that is no excuse. He had to do something so he summoned the first egg he made and ran in shocking the heroes.

"You had your chance now die" the sludge villian said using Bakugou to launch an explosion at him.

Izuku then jumped and stabbed the blade on the egg into the sludge villians eye. Has the villian howled in pain Izuku pulled with all his might and managed to free Bakugou's upper body.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN NERD" Bakugou shouted.

"I couldn't let you die here" with that said Izuku almost had Bakugou free when the sludge villian sent Midoriya flying back before throwing the egg at him.

Has Izuku looked up he saw the villian recapturing Bakugou, he began to feel helpless and afraid but remembered something he read online from Crimson Riot.

"Fear is a powerful and can hold you back but has a hero you must throw your fear away and have the courage to stand up and fight" was the quote and something Midoriya need to get through this.

He focused forgetting his fear he ran back in, has he ran the egg glowed and he was enveloped in light. Has the light disappeared their was Izuku in a fire like armor he had a helmet covering the top half of his head, a flame chest plate that stopped above his stomach, two kneepads, and lastly two gauntlets with three blades sticking out. Before the villian could react in a split second he charged in an freed Bakugou and then handed him to Death Arms. Before the heroes could react he ran back in slashing the sludge villian while dodging every attack. He backflipped over the villian has he was above him he pulled his fist back and threw a punch launching a blast of fire sending the villian into the ground an knocked him out. With the villian knockout the heroes ran in, while Izuku was scolded he didn't seem to notice but Kamina Wood saw.

"You seem surprised by what your quirk can do" he said.

"I am nothing like this happened before, on a side note does anyone know how to undo a transformation quirk?" Izuku asked tryinig to lighten the mood.

After another scolding and some tips Mt Lady gave him to transform back he made his way home only to feel he was being followed. When he looked back he saw Bakugou who yelled at him that he didn't need his help and that it doesn't matter what his quirk can do now. Honestly Izuku just kind of tuned him out and began walking home again only to be stopped by All Might.

"I AM HE-" was all he said before coughing up blood.

"All Might are you alright?" Izuku asked.

"Young man I was at the incident and was going to interfere but you beat me to it" All Might explained.

"Oh I am sorry for letting the sludge villian out by grabbing your leg" Izuku said.

"Even so you made up for it but I have to ask what made you run into the situation?" All Might asked.

"I don't know my feet just moved on their own" he explained.

"That is what I like to hear, you see most heroes have a common trait and that is that the rush in before realizing that they are actually running in. You have shown that you can be a hero" All Might said.

Izuku couldn't stop the tears has he fell to his knees, he had always wanted someone outside of his mother to say those words to him. What he heard All Might say next made the world stop for him.

"I deem you worthy of inheriting my power" All Might said.

"What?" was all Izuku could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read the notes?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a new phone so I can start updating again

"WHAT" Izuku yelled in surprise at what he just heard.

"My quirk is one that can be passed on from person to person, I am the eighth bearer" All Might explained.

Izuku began to mumble has fast has he can thinking of numerous possibilities. The pro just stared at the boy mutter up a storm before noticing the boy started to turn blue.

"Young man stop and take a breath" the said causing the kid to snap out of his trance.

"Sorry but why choose me has a successor?" Izuku asked.

"When the other pro heroes were just standing around you ran in to save the boy, most heroes move on their own without thinking and you showed that trait so what do you have to say about my offer?" All Might asked.

"Yes I accept" Izuku said quickly.

"Alright then meet me at the beach on Saturday and we will start training you" All Might said before the two went their separate ways.

When Izuku got home his mom hugged him crying about how scared she was when he ran in, then she was excited to see his quirks true ability and then she pulled his ear and told him if he did anything like that again he would be grounded for life. After eating dinner Izuku went to sleep and was dreaming about what else he could do.

*Saturday*

Izuku went to the beach in his track suit and was confused when he saw All Might standing in the center of a giant trash pile.

"Um All Might why are we here and what is with all this trash? Izuku asked.

"Well young Midoriya the waves wash trash that gets illegally dumped here and the reason we're here is because you are going to clean this entire beach before the entrance exams" he explained.

"Wait what" Izuku shouted in surprise.

"Look you need to develop some muscles if I were to give you One for All it is highly likely that your limbs would be blown off" All Might explained.

"Ok, is it ok to use my quirk I want to figure out how I transformed yesterday?" Izuku asked.

"You can't move the trash while using your quirk but once we take the trash to the dump you can use you quirk, and I have to ask what exactly is your quirk?" All Might asked.

"Well I can summon these things that I guess can become armors I guess but I am not 100 percent sure how they work" he explained.

"Well what was going through your mind yesterday when you used your quirk?" the pro asked.

"I was telling myself to be brave and not let my fears stop me, but it only seemed to work for that one armor since I tried it with the others and it didn't work" he explained.

"I see so different armors may require different thoughts or feelings" the pro thought out loud.

"We will look into it later right now we should get started on your training" the hero suggest.

With that the hero in training worked hard and for the first few months Izuku would clear trash and practice summoning his armor, he managed to unlock his armor of knowledge and his armor of light other than that nothing happened but all that changed during the sixth month.

Izuku was walking with All Might in his true form when the ground began to shake has a building fell the saw the cause. My lady was fighting a giant gorilla and had been smashed into the building. The duo ran to see if anyone was injured, unfortunately backdraft stopped them while Death Arms tried clearing the rubble to help. Izuku then notice that a couple next to him was crying in fear that their children were hurt.

"Kid you have my permission to use your quirk to help" All Might said.

"You got it" Izuku said has he summoned his knowledge armor.

Izuku focused on his knowledge armor and activated it, in his place was a bulky metal mole creature with drills on it. Before the heroes could lecture him he began digging in the ground right below him.

*Under the rubble*

Kirishima was scared when the building fell he herded his body and covered the two kids so they were safe. They kept crying thinking the worse was going to happen. He kept trying to get them to cheer up but nothing worked until a metal mole popped out of the ground scaring the kids.

"Don't be scared I am here to help" the mole said before lifting the rubble even more noticing that it was becoming unstable. 

"Quickly go through the tunnel and get out of here" Izuku said. 

The children quickly listened and began to crawl into the tunnel, once they were in Izuku looked at the black haired boy and told him to go.

"I can't just leave you" he argued.

"Don't worry my armor will protect me from this now go" Kirishima looked at him before nodding and making his way trough the tunnel.

*Outside of the tunnel"

When Kirishima climbed out he saw the two kids hugging what he had to guess was their parents. They thanked him for protecting their kids before he could say anything they heard they rubble began collapsing. Surprising everyone they heard someone tell something from the rubble.

"GOLD RUSH" with those words the drills shot from the rubble destroying most of it.

Izuku shook the dust off of him an walked right up to Kirishima. At first Kirishima thought he was going to be in trouble but was shocked by what the creature said.

"Good job protecting those kids, are you considering a career in heroics?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah I am" was all he could say.

"Well I look forward to seeing you has a pro one day" Izuku said before deactivating his armor and walking to All Might.

With the situation dealt with Death Arms and Mt Lady tried to scold him until Yagi revealed himself to work for All Might and that he gave permission for Izuku to use his quirk. After that the student and mentor went on their way to continue training while Kirishima decided he would never give up and would become a hero.

*3 More Months Later*

All Might came to the beach to see how his successors training was coming only to see that the beach was completely clean. He then noticed his successor was asleep on a beach chair. Yagi was proud of how hard Izuku worked and decided it was time to give him One for All.

"Young Midoriya it is time" he said shaking the boy slightly. 

"*Yaawwwwnnnn* what time is it?" Izuku asked.

"It is 9:22am but I figured you would want to inherit One for All now so you can practice using it for a month" once All Might said that Izuku's eyes widened has he shot up.

"Now are you ready?" All Might asked.

"Yes I am" Izuku said.

"Good now eat this" All Might said holding a hair up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of making this story a harem with Male and Female characters let me know what you think.
> 
> *Omake*
> 
> Inko walked into the living room only to see her son hitting his head on a wall.
> 
> "Umm Izuku are you ok?" she asked.
> 
> "I am an idiot" was all he said.
> 
> "What happened?" she asked.
> 
> "I met a cool and attractive guy and forgot to get his name and his phone number" he answered causing his mom to giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> What is everyone's favorite armor digimon form from the series? I personally like Digmon. Also I was thinking of adding some relationships in this story but haven't decided yet.


End file.
